callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over
"Game Over" is the twentieth and final campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It sees Captain Price's squad attempting to escape the silo and reach the evacuation site while dealing with an onslaught of Ultranationalists. It is also the final mission of Act 3. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable, W.I.A.) *John Price (W.I.A.) *Gaz (K.I.A.) *Griggs (K.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Kamarov Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a UAZ-469 escaping the Launch Facility after the events of "No Fighting In The War Room". Aside from the UAZ, there are two other UAZs loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, the player will face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads/or a Russian motorway. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind emerges and attacks the player. Some time later, the Hind flies off, only to destroy a bridge, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and have to defend themselves on the broken bridge until a fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone. Soap briefly loses consciousness, but quickly awakens to see Griggs trying to pull him into cover while firing his nickel plated M1911 at enemy forces. Once Griggs fires off all of his rounds, he switches to his M249 SAW, turns, and begins to fire, but is quickly shot in the head. Soon after that, Captain Price is incapacitated and Imran Zakhaev along with two Ultranationalist soldiers move in to finish off Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can execute Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Captain Price regains consciousness and slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists medivac Soap to safety as a Russian medic is seen attempting to revive a seemingly unresponsive Captain Price. As Soap is leveled up to the helicopter, he passes out and a British newscaster is heard telling the world about the events in Russia as well as the search of a cargo ship lost in the Bering Strait being called off. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - Game Over|Original CoD4 Game Over Arcade Mode Veteran (HD)|Original Arcade Mode. Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - Game Over Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Pre-Release Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Pre-Alpha Build Game Over Walkthrough Xbox 360 Weapon loadout Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' (40 ) - Complete "Game Over" on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' (40 ) - Complete the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard''' (90 ) - Complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia Gallery Game Over start.jpg|Beginning escape. Game Over getting to the road.jpg|Getting on the road. Game Over enemies shooting.jpg|Ultranationalists opening fire. M4A1 Game Over.jpeg|Entering a tunnel. Game Over bridge collapsing.jpg|The bridge collapsing. Game Over bridge collapsed.jpg|Aftermath of the explosion. Game Over Griggs helping Soap.jpg|Griggs attempting to save Soap. Death of Griggs.jpg|Griggs' death. Zakhaev killing Gaz.jpg|Zakhaev killing Gaz. Entering the helicopter.png|The End ru:Игра окончена Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels